Still Can't Sleep Well
by BanditHotstuff
Summary: Bolin still can't sleep well. Korra witnesses this first hand. Read more to find out ; ? Borra, Borra, some Masami one cuss word, and implied sexual refrence. Oneshot


Darkness.

The inside of the metal truck was so _dark_. Why did this have to happen? The smell of sweat and salty tears was repugnant. When were the equalists going to take them out of here? Fuck. And He wasn't even going to consider messing with the Triple Threats. "No way" he had resolved.

That was before Shady Shin had flashed that serious cash though... Cash he and the Fire Ferrets seriously needed. Right there, in his grasp. He did say it was nothing crooked...security work. Yes. Yes, he could do this small chore if it meant the Fire Ferrets would be able to compete in the championship. Just security work.

Next thing he knew Bolin was being stared down by Amon. His intense gaze drilling right through him. He strained his face to smile, "Um hello, Mr. Amon, sir... I think there has been a _big_ misunderstanding..." Is all he could get out. His mouth felt like it was full of sand. And Amon's presence was suffocating, pushing him down, and rendering him unable to move. To even defend himself. Nothing. Amon didn't even seem to acknowledge Bolin had said a word. In an instant, Amon was behind him then, all around him. An unbreakable hold and a clammy thumb placed upon his forehead.

Bolin awoke with a start. He sat upright in his bed and he could hear someone shouting their lungs out and briefly wondered who else had a nightmare that night.

It was either Korra, who had invited herself (with no objection from either of the Brothers) to spend the night. Or it was Mako. The screams did sound more like a male voice. But, wait... Mako had stayed out with Asami that night. He had told Bolin before their 'date' not to be expecting him home until the morning hours. _Gross_.

It was only when Bolin felt surrounded by a warm presence, an embrace? Korra?

His face pressed into her warm shoulder, did he realize it was _he_ who was shouting like that.

He blinked

Bolin remembered that he had told Korra she could have Mako's bed for the night since Mako obviously wouldn't be using it. He mentally slapped himself. The bed was a short distance away from his own and he should have _known_ if he had another incident... She would be the first to hear him. But his fear of being alone with no one near him in the darkness of he and Mako's loft had made him blind to that fact

But when Korra awoke to the sound of Bolin's whimpers that then evolved into an outright scream of terror, she didn't think twice. She had cleared the few yards between her and her distraught friend in mere seconds and held him close, placing her arms around his neck. Hoping to bring him any comfort she could offer him.

"Bolin, it's okay. You're alright. Calm down. Shh." she hummed

She was rubbing his back in circular motions. And placing light kisses on his neck succeeding in relaxing his tense muscles.

_Oh Wow _

Bolin thought he was melting

_How was she doing that_?

Suddenly feeling, very exposed and also extremely embarrassed at the fact he was quivering like a baby rabba-roo in front of Korra, _again_, Bolin tried to pull away.

"K-Korra I'm fine" was all he could muster up. He inwardly cursed at himself for not being able to steady his voice but, for now that was the best he could do with her staring at him like that. With those deep blue eyes of hers. Deep like the ocean, full of concern.

She pulled her face away from his slightly and her gaze only intensified.

Bolin couldn't help but think she was trying to reduce him to a puddle with that look in her eyes.

"Listen, "she spoke "I know your a tough guy okay Bolin? But I also know what

it feels like... You know, to have nightmares about _him_...When I had mine..." she gulped "I didn't have anyone but a polar bear dog to comfort me. Don't get me wrong she's great at making me feel better, safe even" she chuckled "... but, there is nothing like knowing _someone_ is there or you. So just let me be here, for _you_"

She gave him the world's most beautiful smile and with this he was at a loss for words. Bolin could feel the blush creeping up his neck along with a tingly warm sensation growing in the pit of his stomach.

Feeling weakened by her words, he wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace, and hid his face in the crook of her neck. His eyes stung and he didn't fully understand why but, she made him feel _safe_. Something he honestly had not felt in weeks. Yes, She was the Avatar, but she was also, more importantly, Korra. His water tribe gal.


End file.
